User talk:KLessard
Specifying image sizes Great work you're doing on this wiki; I'm impressed. When you're posting an image, though, can you please not include how many pixels you'd like the image thumbnails to be? If you leave this blank, users can customize however small or large they'd like the image thumbnails to appear, rather than the sizes of the images being dictated to them. As I said, I definitely like your work in general; please keep it up! :) --Mulder (talk) 01:37, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Reply: Hello Mr Mulder, it is an honour to "meet" you. Never had a chance to converse with you before. :About the pictures, we were having a recent conversation (JoseChung, Lowrider and myself) about uniformity on this wiki. The idea was to set up all pictures to 250 (Peazeract also uses this size). I suppose you are thinking about people using certain devices to view the wiki? I am using a regular pc, and if you don't set a picture size, photos look tiny, and one wonders what the point of having a picture to illustrate the article is when you can't see what it represents. As a visual artist, I think of the general presentation of the page, I guess. As for a newspaper article. :I also proposed to replace existing poor resolution pictures with high resolution ones or productions stills (of the same picture or the same subject) when they exist. JoseChung and Lowrider didn't mind. Do you have an objection to this? I value the work of other users and I don't mean to remove content. :I am sorry you didn't like Lowrider's character box and removed it. We all thought it looked very neat. :Did you disable the message wall option (if such a thing is possible)? I thought conversations were much easier and clearer with it. Also, all of our previous conversations have disappeared. Some of them had valuable content. KLessard (talk) 02:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your reply. I removed the sidebar because it didn't allow for the 2 images that I strongly believe should be a format on all main character pages. By all means, I favor high-resolution images over low-rez ones. However, production images and/or promotional stills should probably not be used for the in-universe pages (other than in the "background check" areas). Similarly, no out-of-universe categories should be used for in-universe pages, either. The removal of the forum system was because its presence clearly made it easier for off-topic discussions and vandalism to take place; such was the case on the page Pilot (The X-Files), where the only comments were 2 offensive remarks made by unregistered users essentially slagging off the episode. Also, there's a fairly simple solution to your problem of seeing the image thumbnails as tiny; you must have your page preferences set wrong. I view this wiki on a wide variety of devices, to routinely check how it renders on various forms of technology, such as an Android tablet, a mobile phone, and a regular PC. On all devices, the images normally look fine when no pixels are stipulated for the thumbnails, and often too large when the wiki coding does state a pixel size. If you're still having problems with viewing images, possibly bring it up with Wikia(?) It's outside the remit of this website, anyway, which tries to cater to the widest range of users possible. --Mulder (talk) 04:54, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Reply: Could you specify what you mean by "in-universe / out of universe"? I see you sometimes use production stills yourself (I am thinking of the photo you uploaded for Agrarian Drone for which I recently found an identical one of much higher resolution and replaced the existing one). :How can I set page preferences for the picture thing? I can't seem to find such an option in the "My preferences" section. KLessard (talk) 05:38, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I didn't realize the aforementioned image was a production still. Good work replacing it. As you can see here, most popular internet browsers facilitate image resizing as part of their workings. It might be a help if you let me know which browser you use. --Mulder (talk) 13:00, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Reply: Internet Explorer 9. KLessard (talk) 13:18, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Having investigated this more, I've discovered you can zoom in on pages to enlarge the images. If you find the text is getting too big, you can resize the text while maintaining the same zoom percentage. More tech support can be found here. --Mulder (talk) 15:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Thanks. I just zoomed to 125% and pictures look a bit blurry when they have poor resolution. I am probably not the only one having this issue (default thumbnails looking too small) if other users are also setting their picture size to 250 or other sizes. I still think picture size should be basically proportionate to the text. Perhaps it is possible to make the default thumbnail a bit larger? KLessard (talk) 21:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I need help. I can't find the pages where we were discussing things with Lowrider. Its not the forums I don't think. I wanted to join in on the conversation with Mulder and assumed you directed him there but I can't find it myself. Its actually a point I wanted to make about the site: Impossible to find forums and many other things through the main page. That main page is missing things like that. Reply on my wall. Maybe I'm just having a brain fart and will remember where it is in the morning. JoseChung (talk) 05:57, January 27, 2014 (UTC)JoseChung Writing format Hi, KLessard. Do you have your browser set to a weird setting or something? I'm seeing a lot of messy-looking formatting on pages you've edited, such as '. --Mulder (talk) 23:56, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know? But I am a francophone from Quebec and that might be about some French keyboard setting. I sometimes write the text using Word first and then copy-paste. KLessard (talk) 00:00, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Lol. You even left some of the coding above your reply. Great work on the ''The X-Files: Season 10 articles, though. Any chance you could use a different system than the francophone because any edit you make will require a lot of cleanup (removing the coding)? By the way, the word "X-files" is formatted that way in most scripts used for the series, which is our ultimate style guide for how capital letters should be used. "X-Files" is the more unauthorized version, used in such sources as X-Files Confidential and Cinefantastique. --Mulder (talk) 09:02, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :I guess I can't help it, even when it is on EN (English -Canada) keyboard, it seems to do this... There's an automatic language detection system. I'll try to work directly on the site from now on, hoping it will help. KLessard (talk) 11:42, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. --Mulder (talk) 12:24, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :: Copy/pasting from MS Word (in any language) will do that. If you want to work from a text editor and then paste to the site, first copy/paste to a simple text editor (Notepad in Microsoft), this removes all formatting, then copy/paste to the wiki. Orodromeus (talk) 17:42, March 18, 2014 (UTC) : Merci ;) Je suis bien contente de te croiser ici. J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté. KLessard (talk) 22:49, March 18, 2014 (UTC) For some reason, you're still leaving coding in loads of inappropriate places, KLessard. Can you see it? --Mulder (talk) 20:59, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Where? On this talk page? Honestly, I don't really use the source mode and I'm not a computer expert. I don't "make" this code either and I'm not doing anything unusual. KLessard (talk) 22:36, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Unified X-Files Site Hello KLessard. It has been a while but now I am back for good (well at least I hope). I read in an earlier message that the admin of Eat the Corn is thinking about uniting all X-Philes into making a one major X-Files encyclopedia website. Is this true? If so, do you think we should be involved? I personally would love to work on any X-Files site to make improvements. What are you insights? How have you been doing? This site a little bit different than what I remember from before. But, i think we can make things better. Glad to be back and I hope to hear from you and everyone soon. Peazeract (talk) 02:04, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Peazeract, :It's good to talk to you! How are you doing? Been busy with school? :Yes, there have been a lot of changes as founder Mulder is back and he has very specific notions of how articles should be arranged. His disabling many features led to some conflict with another administrator lately. JoseChung is rarely here these days and I miss him. I haven't been around as much since, but been active on the French wiki (so much to do there, starting from scratch compared to this wiki). I've been in touch with Eat the Corn's Orodromeus who lives in France and also speaks French as well as Greek and English. He recommended a French X-Philes forum and I've been getting some help from these folks for the French wiki. We would all be welcomed to take part in Orodromeus' project if we wanted, I believe (it would include information in many languages). If he ever needs any of my articles, I'll be glad to let him have them. I don't know the latest news in that respect, but his email address is orodromeus@gmail.com if you wish to contact him. He wanted to know if Mulder was interested lately, but he wasn't. :I've also been busy with an X-Files art project these past months and been in touch with Kurt Crawford actor David Lovgren as the paintings feature his character. It's on deviantArt if you wish to see it: http://ketsialessard.deviantart.com/journal/The-Crawford-Hybrids-series-446211718 :Anyway, I'm glad you'll be around! :KLessard (talk) 04:20, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :